Talk:DCAU Wiki
Unnamed JLU Characters and Conjecture It seems unavoidable that there will be a good number of entries that are or will be tagged as conjectural simply for the fact that they went unnamed throughout the series. Since we all know who these characters are, it seems kind of silly to have to label the naming of Starman, for instance, that way as though he might actually be somebody else. So, unless a new animated series begins that mercifully names all those characters, I propose that the Justice League Unlimited comic be sited as an official source for those names. DemonStar 20:17, 22 August 2007 (UTC) :The comics are not canonical, so we can't really use a non-canonical source to establish canonical names. I think we'll be safer if we stick to the status quo. ― Thailog 20:24, 22 August 2007 (UTC) Redesign This Page This page seems disorganized. I propose having a featured article, link to categories, and a box of links to each of the DCAU series, with "TV & Direct to Video Movies" as their own "series" category. BoneGnawer 20:20, 8 March 2006 (UTC) : The page was quite disorganized, and I greatly appreciate your efforts to alleviate it (the DCAUelements is a great template!). Not sure about featured articles. Do you think it is time to start up some sort of system? I see about 2-3 active users, and myself who is trying to be active but not quite making the cut. Until then I think maybe Lex Luthor might make a good opening feature article (with your and hopefully someone elses approval). I'm going to do some formatting to update some links (adding more red links!), although my citation style is quite different than what has recently been the consensus, and hopefully it'll be approved.--Tim Thomason 04:06, 9 March 2006 (UTC) ::Thanks Tim. I'm still learning wikis, so I'm not sure how its done, but I think any article that has evolved beyond the stub phase is a candidate for the featured article. Lex Luthor certainly seems to fit the bill. BoneGnawer 19:32, 9 March 2006 (UTC) I'm not sure how to implement it technically, being new to wikis. I have compared the main pages at wikipedia, memory alpha (MA), and wookieepedia, and I like a lot of what I see there. Here are some ideas I'd like to implement at dcanimated (any and all technical help is appreciated - assuming I'm not the only one who likes these ideas): *Implmenting featured or weekly articles as previously discussed. We've got a few good candidates now. *The DCAUelements template serves the same purpose as the "Saga" & "EU" boxes on wookieepedia and should go in a column next to the featured/weekly article. Perhaps its just asthetics, but I prefer having the featured article on the left side like wikipedia rather than the right side, as on wookieepedia *An "Encyclopedia" section as on MA - we sort of have that with the "quick links" and "DCAU Wiki" sections, but I'd like to clean it up and expand it, using MA as a guide. --BoneGnawer 19:20, 29 March 2006 (UTC) *I've gone ahead and set up Batman I as a featured article. Please comment on the look of the page and share any ideas you may have. I'm still thinking of replacing the "quick links" and "DCAU Wiki" sections with something that resembles the "Encyclopedia" section on Memory Alpha's main page. --BoneGnawer 22:41, 29 March 2006 (UTC) *Sorry about the rash of edits. I was experimenting with how to remove the article title without removing the article/discussion/edit/etc. tabs. --BoneGnawer 02:44, 30 March 2006 (UTC) Vandalism * The main page and character list had their contents deleted by an anonymous user at IP 81.76.94.27 on 12 April 2006. I reverted the damage when I found it. --BoneGnawer 16:14, 13 April 2006 (UTC) *I was wondering about that. I noticed it, and I thought about trying to fix it, but figured that rather than run the (very real!) risk that I would do more harm than good in the process I would leave that to better brains than mine...--ElScoob 16:54, 13 April 2006 (UTC) Broader definition of DCAU I have always considered all DC propertiers animated to be in the DCAU, which is a multiverse (much like the DC comics themselves). I was wondering if there would ever be a chance to include Teen Titans, The Batman, Legion of Superheroes in this wiki. To distinguish them from other 'Timmverse' shows you could on the main page lump all Batman, Superman, JLU, etc into a page that links to the various shows with a link on the Main Page that links to the TimmVerse disambiguation. The Batman and others could get their own link on the Main Page since they all exist in their own universe. :The so-called Timmverse productions all share a common universe, and that universe is the focus of this wiki. Teen Titans may or may not be part of that universe, but for now we're excluding it. The Batman is clearly in a different continuity with significant differences inthe portrayal of both characters and events. Bruce Timm has nothing to do with Legion of Superheroes, so I expect that it will not fit in with DCAU continuity. Now, I've enjoyed all of these shows, however they're not part of the universe we're chronicling with this wiki. We've still got plenty of articles to create and improve before we have the whole DCAU covered. If you'd like to start a wiki concerning any of these new shows, that would be great, and I may even pop over to contribute now and then, but in this wiki, we're going to stick to the cohesive universe we're already tackling. --BoneGnawer 20:18, 26 September 2006 (UTC) Oh well, starting one ain't for me. DCAU Comics This wiki includes all the shows, the video games, and the movies. It even includes webtoons. But nowhere to be found are the DCAU's related comics. The Batman Adventures, The Batman and Robin Adventures, Gotham Adventures, Batman Adventures, The Superman Adventures, Justice League Adventures, Justice League Unlimited...is there a reason that these comics aren't included? :The comics aren't canon as per the creators. However articles carrying the realworld flag covering the DCAU-related comics titles would be appropriate. I believe this was discussed earlier. --BoneGnawer 03:42, 17 April 2007 (UTC) DC Herozone While I'm not sure about their TV schedule itself, Kids' WB has introduced a website called DC Herozone, featuring, at the moment, various episodes of Batman: The Animated Series, Batman Beyond, Static Shock, and - this was a welcome surprise - The Zeta Project. The navigation's a tad tricky (you have to actually click the "Hero Zone" button to get the episodes to show up), but anyway, is this newsworthy? Caswin 14:58, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :Sure, why not? ― Thailog 20:30, 4 May 2008 (UTC) "Did You Know..." section I would like to see a "Did You Know..." section on the main page. I think we plenty of episodes have interesting trivia pertaining to the DCAU that should be featured in there. I put up a draft here. Naturally, it needs a collective effort to expand it. ― Thailog 17:09, 12 October 2008 (UTC) :The problem with "DYK" sections is they shouldn't be too spoilery. Anyway, here's a couple: … Warhawk was the son of John Stewart and Shayera Hol? … Michael Rosenbaum played several recurring characters? (or something of the like. Could be Jennifer Hale or Lauren Tom too, btw.) … Kirk Langstrom was, chronologically, the first villain in the DCAU? … So-and-so was the first on-screen death in the DCAU? … Teen Titans is not part of the DCAU? … the cast of Teen Titans guest-starred as the Royal Flush Gang? :Hope it helps. -- 20:37, 12 October 2008 (UTC) ::Good ones. I agree that there should be guidelines for DYW selection and each one should be voted on. ― Thailog 22:32, 12 October 2008 (UTC) ::Since there were no objections, I set up a nomination page with all the facts I and proposed. Please do vote. ― Thailog 20:41, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Improvement drive How would everyone feel about an "Improvement drive" section on the main page. Several wikis have those to improve articles to featured article status. Usually "improvement drives" span for one week, but since we have a small community, we could establish a longer period, so that everyone has enough time to improve the article without pressure. I can also easily make the section only visible when there's a nominated article; this way we won't feel obligated to nominate one article every month, like the featured ones. Let me know what you think. ― Thailog 10:10, 18 October 2008 (UTC)